elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/July
03 JUL Distant Worlds Megaship and Station Operational A new research megaship and relay station constructed by the Distant Worlds II exploratory fleet have become operational. Project leader Erimus Kamzel made a statement on behalf of those involved in the expedition: “We are very proud to announce the launch of the DSSV Distant Worlds megaship, dedicated to the DW II fleet who built it. We look forward to its maiden voyage as it embarks on a journey of scientific study around the galactic core.” The DSSV Distant Worlds will follow a circular route between six systems in the Galactic Centre region, with scheduled hyperspace jumps every two weeks. It is currently based at Explorer’s Anchorage. The relay station, Event Horizon, has also become operational in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system. This installation will gather scientific data on the supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*, and provide research facilities and residence for scientists at the heart of the galaxy. 04 JUL Meta-Alloys Reportedly Growing Scarce Aegis Research has issued a statement amid growing concerns that meta-alloy harvests in the Pleiades Nebula have slowed dramatically. A number of sources claim that Thargoid barnacle sites have recently ceased producing materials. The situation was addressed by Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research: “Thargoid structures remain poorly understood, so we can only theorise why the barnacles in most Pleiades systems have grown barren. Our leading hypothesis is that these sites have been over-exploited in recent years, and humanity has simply exhausted this resource.” “What is certain is that meta-alloys are both a valuable commodity and a vital component of anti-xeno technology. It is of paramount importance that we maintain the supply of this material.” “Therefore, Aegis Research is spearheading an initiative to identify an alternative source. We ask the galactic community to support us by providing exploration data, in the hope this leads us to undiscovered barnacle sites.” Independent pilots who wish to participate can do so by handing in survey scans at The Oracle in the Delphi system between the 4th and the 10th of July. 05 JUL Hit Squad Targets Cartel Leader The Federal Intelligence Agency headquarters in Olympus Village has been infiltrated by a mercenary unit attempting to murder Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family cartel’s founders. Executive Agent Viola Trask gave an account to the press: “This was an extraordinary breach of the FIA’s most secure location. The mercenaries were highly trained professionals carrying false identification to bypass initial checks.“ “It’s clear that they were targeting Sandoval, who is currently in protective custody at FIA headquarters. Fortunately, our security systems exposed the intruders before they could reach her, and the threat was swiftly neutralised.” “This assassination attempt reinforces our belief that the information Sandoval offers is not only genuine but also a legitimate threat to the Red Family’s existence. Interviews with Sandoval are ongoing, and we are reviewing her testimony in detail.” 06 JUL Further Disorder at Port Isabelle Thousands of forcibly freed Imperial slaves have continued to create turmoil in the capital city of Eotienses A 3. Vox Galactica featured an on-site report by independent journalist Gwendolyn Nash: “Three weeks after being liberated by the radical activist group Autonomy, the emancipated have banded together in their desperation for survival. Many now wield makeshift weapons gathered from the streets." "One large group invaded Port Isabelle’s spaceport, causing major disruption to flights. There were scenes of conflict when they attempted to hijack the very ships originally used by Autonomy to transport them." "Others have besieged government buildings, demanding to be officially enslaved again so they can complete their terms of servitude. Many emancipated individuals still beg on the streets, despite charitable donations by some citizens." "With welfare resources overwhelmed by the immigrants, it can only be a matter of time before more drastic solutions are attempted.” 07 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Aegis Research has announced a new initiative to locate a new primary source of meta-alloys. The news came alongside the confirmation that the Pleiades Nebula barnacle sites have been exhausted, possibly due to over-exploitation by humanity. The galactic community has been asked to provide exploration data as part of the search. In other news, The Federal Intelligence Agency has prevented an assassination attempt on Jan Sandoval within their own headquarters in Olympus Village. Sandoval, founder of the Red Family drug cartel, is currently in protective custody at the building after unexpectedly handing herself in to Federal agents. Unrest at Port Isabelle has continued to grow, following the forced emancipation of Imperial slaves by activist group Autonomy. Many of the freed individuals have besieged government buildings, demanding to be returned to slavery so they can fulfil their former contracts. And finally, a research megaship and relay station constructed by the Distant Worlds II exploratory fleet have become operational. The DSSV Distant Worlds is scheduled to follow a circular six-system route in the Galactic Centre region, while relay station Event Horizon will gather scientific data on Sagittarius A*. And those are the main stories this week. 11 JUL Alternative Source of Meta-Alloys Identified The Witch Head Nebula has been confirmed as a primary source of meta-alloys, following an initiative hosted by Aegis Research. The news has triggered efforts to swiftly establish a human presence in the area. Aegis Research released this statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: "Having analysed large amounts of exploration data, graciously provided by the galactic community, we can confirm that the Witch Head Nebula contains enough barnacle sites to meet the demand for meta-alloys. I am confident that these sites will offer a suitable alternative to the exhausted barnacles in the Pleiades Nebula." The Alliance, Empire and Federation have already dispatched advance teams to the region. Each superpower has asked the galactic community to support its respective initiative and help them establish megaships and Ocellus starports in the nebula. With the Pleiades sources of meta-alloys now almost completely depleted, independent traders will play a key role in ensuring that this vital commodity remains available to humanity. Pilots seeking to participate in any of the three initiatives will be able to find further information on the nearest mission board. Thargoids Withdraw from Core Systems Reports indicate that the Thargoids have abruptly withdrawn from the majority of human-occupied space. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, announced: “Multiple reliable sources have reported a mass departure of Thargoid craft. Their forces vanished from dozens of locations within hours of each other. Only the Maia and Merope systems are still reporting Thargoid activity.” “Our theory is that the Thargoids have retreated due to our defence operations depleting their numbers. Then again, they may simply be reconsidering their strategy. Either way, Aegis will continue to monitor the situation.” In response, Professor Ishmael Palin of the Palin Research Centre offered words of warning: “Celebrating any kind of victory over the Thargoids would be premature. We have no proof that their withdrawal was a result of human activity, and this action is at odds with their highly territorial nature. Nevertheless, this is still a significant – if mysterious – development.” Cartel Leader Exposes New Narcotic Menace Jan Sandoval, a founder of the Red Family cartel, has revealed why she surrendered to the Federal Intelligence Agency. According to Executive Agent Viola Trask, Sandoval has provided proof that the Red Family has developed a new designer narcotic, genetically engineered to be far more addictive than all other substances traded on the black market. “It’s clear that such a narcotic would ruin billions of lives throughout Federal space,” said Trask. “Sandoval sees herself as a businesswoman, not a mass murderer. Such an operation is incompatible with her principles.” “Sandoval also explained that she failed to prevent cartel kingpin Oberon Church from manufacturing the new product, leaving her with no choice but to request help from the proper authorities. For this, I commend her.” “Using additional details contained within this testimony, FIA field agents are already engaged in disrupting Red Family operations. We are confident that we can finally bring down this notorious criminal empire.” 13 JUL IISS Detains Former Imperial Slaves The Imperial Internal Security Service has moved to apprehend the Imperial slaves who were forcibly emancipated on Eotienses A 3. Captain Madoc Evander made this announcement: “An IISS taskforce was despatched to Port Isabelle to address the civil disorder arising from the release of 4,000 Imperial slaves, freed without financial support or recognised status. The troops successfully located all the liberated individuals and detained them in temporary holding areas.” “We have also arrested members of the radical group Autonomy for their role in this situation. Their spokesperson, Garrett Kline, has been charged with manslaughter, having crushed several rioting ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to escape the area.” “I’m pleased to report that any damage caused within the city is under repair, and disrupted services are resuming. As yet we are uncertain how to process the emancipated, but discussions with Port Isabelle authorities and other parties are underway.” 14 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Aegis Research has announced that the Witch Head Nebula is a viable alternative source of meta-alloys. Professor Alba Tesreau confirmed that the survey data provided by the galactic community allowed her team to identify this area as a prime source of Thargoid barnacle sites. The Alliance, Empire and Federation have all initiated plans to establish a presence in the area. The Thargoids have withdrawn from human-occupied space. Multiple sources have corroborated reports that Thargoid craft have disappeared from almost all systems, with only Maia and Merope as exceptions. Speculation continues as to the reason for this development. In other news, Jan Sandoval has provided proof that the Red Family cartel she co-founded intends to begin circulation of a new, highly addictive narcotic. The substance poses such a danger to Federal space that Sandoval felt compelled to seek the assistance of the Federal Intelligence Agency to prevent its distribution. And finally, the Imperial Internal Security Service has stepped in to detain the forcibly emancipated slaves running riot in Port Isabelle. Members of the anti-slavery group Autonomy have also been arrested for initiating the turmoil, including ringleader Garrett Kline. And those are the main stories this week. 18 JUL Thargoids Return to Pleiades Nebula The Thargoids have returned to the Pleiades Nebula in large numbers, with several conflicts reported within hours. Professor Alba Tesreau gave an update on behalf of Aegis Research: “The Thargoid forces that recently withdrew from the core systems have resurfaced in the Pleiades Nebula following a brief disappearance. An initial analysis of their movements suggests a subtle change to their tactics. I believe they are seeking to reassert themselves in their original nexus.” “A considerable number of Thargoid craft have gathered in the Maia system. With the Palin Research Centre facing an imminent attack, the decision was made to evacuate Professor Palin and his staff, thereby protecting a number of vital research projects. All work at Palin Research Centre has been suspended.” “Regrettably, however, a transmission from Palin’s megaship, Carson's Spring, indicates that it was assaulted by Thargoid vessels shortly after departure. With system security forces already under pressure, we urge independent pilots to head to Maia and protect Carson’s Spring.” 19 JUL Red Family Cartel Raids Successful The Red Family cartel has suffered enormous losses following a series of strikes carried out by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi summarised his report in The Federal Times: “In a coordinated operation spanning multiple systems, FIA troops raided hidden Red Family bases and manufacturing plants. Dozens of cartel members were killed in combat and thousands more arrested, while vast amounts of illegal substances were seized.” The narcotics kingpin Oberon Church spent decades establishing his empire, but with such catastrophic losses it has been virtually dismantled. Members of Federal Congress have congratulated the FIA for ‘removing this blight on Federal society’. Executive Agent Viola Trask suggested that “this success was only possible due to the detailed information volunteered by Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family’s founders.” It is widely assumed that Church’s arrest will follow soon, effectively eliminating the cartel. 20 JUL Unchain Purchases Imperial Slaves The anti-slavery charity Unchain has officially purchased the 4,000 Imperial slaves who were forcibly freed on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity’s patron, gave the following statement to the press: “The contracts of all those liberated against their will have been acquired by Unchain. They will be properly cared for while they work to build a new Unchain headquarters in Port Isabelle. This will allow them to pay off their debts and become free citizens once more.” When pressed further by journalists, Princess Aisling offered a wry smile along with her explanation: “I’m well aware of the irony of an anti-slavery organisation hiring Imperial slaves. We do this only to prevent further suffering at Port Isabelle and undo some of the damage caused by Autonomy. Allow me to specify that this is a practical solution to a problem of the Empire’s own making.” “The indentured servitude system may seem honourable, but – as recent events prove – it leaves people vulnerable to abuse and neglect. Unchain remains dedicated to replacing the barbaric practice of slavery with more civilised welfare and employment programmes.” 21 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Thargoids have returned to the Pleiades Nebula in significant numbers, leading to speculation that they are looking to reassert themselves in their original nexus. The threat to the Palin Research Centre has led to the evacuation of Professor Palin and his staff. Palin’s megaship, Carson’s Spring, was attacked in the Maia system soon after. The Red Family cartel has been crippled following a series of coordinated strikes, which resulted in thousands of arrests and the closure of narcotic-production facilities. The success of the operation was attributed to information provided by Red Family co-founder Jan Sandoval, although cartel kingpin Oberon Church remains at large. In other news, anti-slavery charity Unchain has officially purchased the 4,000 Imperial slaves emancipated against their will on Eotienses A 3. Charity patron Princess Aisling Duval stressed that the slaves would be well cared for, stating the transaction was simply a practical solution to an Imperial-made problem. And those are the main stories this week. 22 JUL Carson’s Spring Reaches Arque System Carson’s Spring, the megaship transporting Professor Ishmael Palin from the Maia system, has successfully completed its journey, having endured a number of attacks by Thargoid craft. Admiral Aden Tanner provided this update on behalf of Aegis Research: “With support from many independent combat pilots, the Thargoid assaults on Carson’s Spring have been successfully repelled.” “The megaship has now arrived in the Arque system with Professor Palin and his staff.” Palin currently remains aboard Carson’s Spring. Efforts are underway to establish a new permanent home at Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E, from where Palin’s previously offered engineering services can resume. 25 JUL Thargoids Defend Meta-Alloy Sources The Thargoids have emerged in the Witch Head Nebula, just hours after human expansion efforts in the region began. Numerous attacks in the area indicate that Thargoid craft are aggressively defending the region’s barnacle sites. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research said in an update: “Representative factions of the Alliance, Empire and Federation have entered the Witch Head Nebula to begin colonisation efforts. A number of megaships and Ocellus starports arrived in the area on schedule, only to be met with hostile Thargoid vessels soon afterwards.” This development, coupled with increased Thargoid activity in the Pleiades Nebula, suggests that the Thargoids are intent on driving humanity out of regions containing barnacle sites. Tesreau was quick to repeat that securing access to a source of meta-alloys is of great importance to humanity. “All three superpowers are urgently requesting help to repel Thargoid forces from the Witch Head Nebula,” said Tesreau. “Without the galactic community’s support, these pioneer factions will be forced to retreat, and vital supplies of meta-alloys will be lost.” 26 JUL Cartel Leader Killed Jan Sandoval, co-founder of the Red Family cartel, has died while in the custody of the Federal Intelligence Agency. Executive Agent Viola Trask made the following statement: “I regret to announce that Jan Sandoval has been found dead in the safe house where she was being held. An autopsy revealed traces of a highly sophisticated neurotoxin that our security measures were unable to detect.” “We have yet to determine how the neurotoxin was administered, or how the individual responsible accessed the safe house. Internal investigations are underway, but we suspect that the assassin has already fled the Sol system.” It is believed that surviving elements of the Red Family arranged this second, successful attempt on Sandoval’s life in response to her cooperation with the Federal Intelligence Agency. The FIA’s operation against the cartel will continue, but the loss of its primary intelligence source has to be considered a significant setback. 27 JUL Alliance Festival of Culture Begins Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced the start of the Alliance Festival of Culture, a series of events taking place across seven systems. The Alliance Tribune’s cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre provided a summary of the festival: “This seven-week tour of Alliance space will begin at the Fine Art Emporium on Lave. We have been promised that a wide range of artistic achievements, entertainment and history will be highlighted.” “Naturally, the Tribune will be offering in-depth coverage over the course of the festival.” The prime minister was visibly pleased to introduce the Alliance Festival of Culture, describing it as “a celebration to lift citizens’ spirits in these challenging times”. It has been speculated that Mahon is hoping to move forward from the recent political scandals involving Gibson Kincaid. The centrepiece of the opening ceremony was a tribute to Megan Madigan, widely considered one of the most significant visual artists of the late 33rd Century. Her most famous work, titled ‘Penance Street’, was tragically lost in transit sixty years ago. The much-loved painting was honoured by modern reinterpretations from dozens of Lave’s finest artists. 28 JUL Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Thargoid forces have entered the Witch Head Nebula in response to human colonisation efforts in the area. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research has urged independent pilots to engage Thargoid vessels in the nebula and ensure that the superpowers can establish bases close to nearby meta-alloy sites. In related news, Professor Palin has successfully relocated with his team to the Arque system. Palin’s megaship, Carson’s Spring, was able to fend off a number of Thargoid assaults and complete its scheduled journey. Palin’s team is currently working to establish a permanent base of operations in the system. Jan Sandoval, co-founder of the Red Family cartel, has been found dead in a Federal Intelligence Agency safe house. Autopsy reports confirm that a highly specialised neurotoxin was the cause of death. No suspects have been detained, but it is believed that the remaining Red Family leadership arranged the assassination. And finally, the Alliance Festival of Culture has been inaugurated by Prime Minister Edmund Mahon. The festival will tour a number of Allied systems over the next seven weeks, highlighting a range of artistic and cultural achievements. And those are the main stories this week. 30 JUL A New Home for Professor Palin Professor Ishmael Palin has established a permanent base of operations in the Arque system. Aegis Research confirmed the news with a statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: “Having fled the Maia system, Professor Palin and his staff have installed their equipment at the planetary port Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E.” “All of the engineering services previously offered by Professor Palin are now available at his new location. His study of meta-alloys and other Thargoid-related materials has also resumed.” “The megaship Carson’s Spring, which facilitated an emergency evacuation of the Palin Research Centre, has left the Arque system to resume other duties.” 31 JUL Enclave Established in Witch Head Nebula Recent reports from the Witch Head Nebula indicate that the Thargoid forces in the region have been defeated. The initial call to arms from Aegis Research was met with an overwhelming response from independent pilots, who were able to push back Thargoid incursions from the new human colonies. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, said: “Humanity has achieved a decisive victory in the Witch Head Nebula. Significant numbers of Thargoid vessels were destroyed in the conflict, even as many independent pilots were lost. But the sacrifice of these brave souls was not in vain, for the enemy has been forced to withdraw.” “While the threat of occasional incursions from Thargoid craft remains, our colonial assets have been firmly established in the region.” Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research looked to the future: “The Alliance, Empire and Federation have declared that the Witch Head Nebula is now an official enclave of humanity – a region that their joint efforts have enabled them to share equally.” “But the damage inflicted on our new starports must be repaired before we can harvest the barnacle sites in the area. Independent pilots have already given so much, and for that I am humbled and thankful. And yet, we must ask for one last favour: to support the repair of these starports.” Category:GalNet